The New Wolf
by vampirewitch0017
Summary: A new girl comes to Hogwarts and has a mysterious scent and dreamy like presents to her. She is a odd girl, yet Harry and Draco are attracked to her. Using everything they have to impress her they enter her world of hate and misery.


Note: I don't own Harry or Draco, but I do own Claudia. I also warn you now, they'll be sexing and nudity in this. So if you don't like don't read! Yea I said it. Now please enjoy, The New Wolf. No spoilers of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows.

Epilogue: Claudia is going into her 7th year, but at a different school. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She has many secrets to keep to herself and that's they was the need to stay. Her mother and father disappeared when she was three and she was raised by her grandmother.

Claudia was nervous and waited to see if anyone was running into the portal to get to the Hogwarts Express. She never done this before. Over in America many people knew witches and wizards lived among them. She gulped hard as she seen people run with through platform between nine and ten. She smiled brightly and started to dash for the opening. She smiled as she made it through. She looked around as she placed her belongs with the rest of the students only bring back her iPOD and purse.

She made it on the train and for a cart to be empty. She decided to park herself on the seat near the window. She laid down on the seat and took out her iPOD and started to flip through to listen to the rock she liked.

She closed her eyes as she decided to also wait on the changing into her student uniform.

A few moments later, which seemed to be hours to her the door slide open and she heard a girl cry out in surprise. The squeak, cry woke Claudia. She pulled out her iPOD and seen three guys and a girl. The girl was a short, dark headed, and a snob. She didn't seem to like Claudia from the start.

"Draco, this girl is our cart. Lets find another one. I don't want you to get ideas. So lets go."

The boy shook his head as he sat at the end of Claudia's feet. She blinked and couldn't believe that this pretty, bleach blonde boy was sitting at the end of her.

"Hi, I'm Claudia Blake." She said with a smile and a hand out to him.

Draco looked at her and smiled as he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"I'm Draco Malfoy, but just call my Draco."

She looked at the unhappy girl and smiled. Draco sighed and looked at her.

"Pansy be nice to the girl. She hasn't done anything wrong."

Pansy sighed and took her hand and shook it firmly.

"Pansy Parkinson, and these two are Crabbe and Goyle."

Crabbe and Goyle just waved and smiled slightly. She noticed a small blush on Goyle's cheeks and smiles.

"It's my first year here. I'm a 7th year, but I was in the United States in a school over there."

Pansy huffed and looked at Draco. Draco looked at Pansy in a rude way that say _I dare you to continue. Watch what happens to you. _Claudia didn't mind the look for this girl deserved it.

Hours went by of talking and chatting. She had grown attached to Draco. She laughed and smiled brightly. She felt like she made a new friend or friends if the girl would mind to warm up to her.

"So, what do you mother and father do for a living?"

"They're dead. Murdered by a werewolf and a vampire."

She knew that was a lie, but didn't care. She pulled on her sleeve and looked at him. He looked at her with sadness, but something within his eyes twinkled from the word death.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Claudia."

"It's alright, I was raised by my grandmother. I don't mean to be rude, but I need to go dressed into my uniform. I think you guys and girl need to as well."

They all nodded and quickly left. She quickly got dressed, but as she pulled on her shirt Draco walked in. He blushed as she let out a yelp. She quickly covered herself as she blinked.

"Don't you know how to knock?!"

He blinked and blushed. He was amazed at her body. No fat, no nothing. She was beautiful, yet she covered herself in clothes that were over her size and dull.

"Draco?"

She walked closer to him as she pulled on her shirt quickly. Suddenly she was pulled into a kiss. She blinked as she struggled to pull away. She finally pulled away from him as Pansy walked in.

Pansy growled loudly as she pushed Crabbe and Goyle with her. She wasn't in the mood, and she wasn't happy with the new girl. Draco snapped from his trace as he looked at her. She was blushing and blinking. She didn't know what was going on either. All she seen was robes of green fly in front of her and chase down the Pansy.

She sighed as the train stopped. It was pick black outside and it was cold. Her soft brown hair was pulled back and her make-up was redone. She looked at the mirror and smiled as she seen one eyes was red.

"Shit!"

She quickly rubbed her eye and watched as it turned back to green. She walked out with the rest of the students as she accidently bumped into a red headed boy. He turned around and looked at her.

"Bloody hell watch were you're going!"

She gulped and backed up into another boy.

"I'm sorry, I'm just new and I'm lost."

The boy smiled and looked at her.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, and that is Ron Weasley." He quickly pointed to a girl with curly brown hair. "That is..."

The girl smiled and looked at her.

"Harry, I can introduce myself. I'm Hermione Granger."

The three smiled at her and chuckled. Ron looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry about earlier."

She smiled and nodded.

"It's fine, but shouldn't we be getting a ride?"

Harry looked at her questioning.

"Ride?"

She laughed and looked at him.

"Sorry, umm...A carriage?"

Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione walked to

with her and smiled.

"Come on you two."

They followed and got into a carriage.


End file.
